1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device and its manufacture, and more particularly to a semiconductor device and its manufacture suitable for achieving control of a single electron level by using a micro box region such as a quantum box.
2. Description of the Related Art
Studies have been made on the technology of making a quantum box capable of quantum confinement of an electron by reducing the size of a semiconductor region to the order of nanometers. Studies heretofore have been focussed on reducing the size of a semiconductor region and making the size uniform, however, control of a position of a quantum box has been mostly ignored. This tendency is also true for semiconductor devices having other micro regions like a quantum box.
If a micro box region such as a quantum box can be formed precisely at a desired position of micro box regions, the application to fields of semiconductor devices can be broadened. In particular, if the relative positions of a fine wire region and a micro box region can be controlled reliably, applications to semiconductor devices which perform various controls of a single electron level become possible.